The True Enemy
by Cattyfan
Summary: Meera thought she had done her part in helping Bran become the Three Eyed Raven but she was soon proven wrong. In her dreams she has discovered that she may have helped unleash a greater monster than the Nigh King. With the help of Arya's direwolf Nymeria, Meera returns to Winterfell in order to stop the Three Eyed Raven's plan to wipe out the Targaryen line for good.
1. Chapter 1

"_Meera" A voice called from the forest. Meera tried to ignore it but the voice persisted, "Meera."_

_Knowing that she wasn't going to get any peace Meera answered, "What do you want Bran?"_

_Bran appeared before her standing tall with a look of sadness on his face. He looked different from the last time she saw him. The Bran she had left in Winterfell was a cold emotionless husk while this Bran appeared to be human. Bran approached her quietly, "I need your help."_

_Meera growled at this, "I've already given you my help and a lost my brother because of it. You didn't even care!" She cried, "You just thanked me and sent me on my way!"_

"_That wasn't me!" Bran shouted back, "That thing you brought back was something that just wears my face!" Bran looked down sadly with tears in his eyes, "We shouldn't have gone and now I may have doomed us all."_

_Meera looked at Bran in confusion, "I don't understand." Meera's brother Jojen believed that they were doing the right thing by helping Brandon Stark in his quest. Now Bran was telling her they shouldn't have gone._

"_The Night King was never the true enemy." Bran explained, "The Night King has always served the Old Gods and he still does."_

_Meera shook her head in disbelief, "How does killing people and turning them into his slaves serve the Old Gods."_

"_The Three Eyed Raven can't control the dead, only the living." Bran spoke quietly and explained, "When the Night King grabbed my arm he'd shown me things, events in history that the Three Eyed Raven has meddled in."_

"_I thought that you were the Three Eyed Raven and what events?" Meera questioned trying to make sense of what Bran had just told her._

"_The Three Eyed Raven is a spirit that takes possession of your body and uses the magic there to view events in history." Bran explained, "When the body becomes weak and frail the spirit gets transferred into someone else. However over time the Three Eyed Raven's power has grown and now he can change events to suit his own ambition. We all thought that half the Targaryen's went mad but that was not the case. The Three Eyed Raven wanted them gone."_

"_But why?" Meera was struggling to understand what Bran was telling her._

"_The valyrians managed to create an advanced civilisation." Bran spoke in wonder, "The technology and magic was so advanced that the Three Eyed Raven sought to eliminate it but one family escaped his wrath."_

"_House Targaryen." Everyone knew how Daenys the Dreamer warned her family of the Doom and fled to Westeros._

_Bran nodded in agreement, "At first the Three Eyed Raven was content to leave them be as he didn't think one family could make a difference but then Aegon the Conqueror made himself King of the Seven Kingdoms."_

"_The Three Eyed Raven has been against them since then?" It was hard for Meera to comprehend._

"_Their reign over the Seven Kingdoms started with a brother and his two sisters working together towards a common goal." Bran explained, "Now that great family is on the verge of extinction and it will be extinct if the Three Eyed Raven is not stopped."_

"_You're asking me to stop him?" Meera was shocked, "Why me and not your brother Jon. He's in Winterfell right now."_

"_Jon believes that the Night King is the enemy as does Daenerys." Bran revealed, "Both of them have no idea that the true enemy is close to them or how his magic is affecting their actions. The magic in Greywater Watch shields you from the Three Eyed Raven's power and thanks to the Night King's magic I'm able to speak to you."_

"_What do you want me to do?" Meera spoke with determination. If what Bran had told her was true then this Three Eyed Raven had tricked her brother into walking towards his death. She would try to avenge her brother by stopping the Three Eyed Raven._

"_The sword you found in the cave to kill the White Walker do you still have it?" Meera nodded and Bran continued, "I have some friends waiting to help you on your journey to Winterfell. Take the sword and stab my body in the heart."_

_Meera couldn't believe Bran would ask this of her, "If I do that you'll die."_

"_This is not living." Bran spoke sadly "I'm a prisoner in my own body, unable to protect my family from this monster I helped set free."_

_Meera understood why Bran needed this done but there was still another problem. "The Three Eyed Raven sees everything and is able to influence those around him. How do I even get close enough to strike the killing blow?"_

"_The Night King will draw his eye away from you and I'll use what little magic I have left to shield from his gaze." Bran then approached her and pulled Meera into his arms holding her close. "You must go now. We're running out of time but I wanted to say I'm glad to have known you and I wish things could have been different between us."_

"_How?" Meera held onto Bran tightly not wanting to let him go. Bran pulled away and looked into Meera's eyes smiling sweetly. They kissed until Meere awoke from her slumber._

The sword Bran had instructed Meera to use was still with her travelling things. Meera hadn't even unpacked when she had returned home from Wnterfell. Meera grabbed the sword inspecting it. It didn't look that much different from any other sword but it had a faint glow to it. She didn't have time to dwell on such things. Bran had given her a mission and she would carry it out, not just for Bran or her brother but for herself. She had aided that creature in its escape and she would be the one to end him.

* * *

Once Meera had made out of the swamps she had met with her travelling companions. Her previous travels should not have surprised her but she was still shocked to see a direwolf all the same surrounded by a pack of regular wolfs. After having some experience with Bran's direwolf she approached the beast cautiously. "Are you one Summer's litter mates?"

At the mention of Summer's name the direwolf licked Meera's face. On closer inspection this particular direwolf was a girl. Meera knew that only one female direwolf survived out the Stark litter, "You're Nymeria?" The she-wolf nuzzled Meera in response. Meera petted her and spoke soothingly, "Arya and her pack are in danger girl. Will you help me?"

Nymeria understood Meera's words and lowered to the floor to allow Meera to climb onto the she-wolf's back. Meera had read stories of Stark's riding direwolfs and it felt somewhat wrong that she would get to ride the beast before Arya had the privilege but it was an emergency.

Meera held on tight to Nymeria's fur as she rode swiftly towards Winterfell. Nymeria's pack followed close behind. The battle had already started. Meera could actually feel the heat on her face as she watched Danerys and to her surprise Jon fly on their dragons burning the undead corpses. However Meera had no time to waste. So far the Night King was playing his part but soon the Three Eyed Raven would wonder why his enemy had yet to appear in the battle.

Meera's suspicions were confirmed as the cold weather blew the dragons into one another distracting them. This gave the dead all the time they needed to attack the castle. Meera had no idea how she could get around them and sneak in but fortunately Nymeria seemed to know the way. Winterfell had countless secret passage ways and Nymeria had managed to find one in the crypt.

Meera was careful to avoid the civilians that had taken refuge and managed to follow a secret entrance in the God's Wood. It was there Meera ran into Theon Greyjoy with a handful of people to defend the Three Eyed Raven. She would not be able to fight them all and she doubted they would understand her mission.

Theon spotted one of the wolves and was ready to strike but Meera stopped him, "Don't worry they're with me."

Theon looked at these wolves around them unsure about what he should do. "Who are you?"

Meera quickly looked the place where Bran's body was sitting. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was somewhere else, using his powers to look for the Night King. Confident that the Three Eyed Raven was not looking at her she spoke, "I'm Meera Reed, Bran's friend. I've brought these wolves to protect him."

Theon was still uncertain as he continued to gaze at the wolves, "How'd you manage it?"

"There is magic in my family." It wasn't strictly a lie but she wasn't going to tell Theon that. "The dead are about to breach the castle wall. They'll need more men to help." Meera needed to get Theon and his men to leave before the Three Eyed Raven turned his gaze towards her. "Me and the wolves will guard Bran."

"I don't know." Theon wasn't sure if he should trust the girl, "I promised I would guard Bran and I can't leave you alone."

Nymeria was beginning to lose her patience and snapped at Theon giving him a fright. Meera glanced at the large direwolf. "Do you still think I need help?" Theon and his men quickly agreed that Meera and the wolves would be fine.

After Theon left Meera pulled her sword ready to strike the Three Eyed Raven down but her senses picked up someone else in the Gods Wood. She quickly turned around and blocked the blow.

Arya locked swords with Meera and smirked, "Impressive, not many would have sensed my attack like that." Arya pushed Meera away from her brother. "Now why does a northern girl like you want to kill my brother?"

Arya wasn't going to wait for an answer as she took another swing at Meera which she quickly avoided. "That is not your brother!" Meera pointed her sword towards Bran's body in the chair. "That thing is just wearing his face!"

"I've trained with the faceless men." Arya countered knocking Meera back, "I know he's not one of them."

Meera tried to hit back but Arya is too quick. "No he's not a faceless man. He's the Three Eyed Raven. The real Brandon Stark died beyond the wall along with his direwolf Summer."

"You're lying!" Arya screamed in rage and knocked Meera to the floor pointing her sword "Needle" at the fallen girl's throat.

"You only have to look at Nymeria to know that I'm right." Meera pointed to the familiar direwolf. Arya glanced at Nymeria unsure how long she had been there. Meera tried to reason with Arya, "Nymeria was the one who brought me here. She didn't stop me from approaching Bran with a sword in my hand. If the Bran sitting there was truly a member of your pack would she allow me to do it?"

Arya wasn't sure if she trusted Meera but she saw the look of distress on her direwolf's face. Nymeria knew she should help Meera but she didn't want to hurt her mistress. Arya was starting to believe the truth of Meera's words and lowered her sword.

"How disappointing." The Three Eyed Raven said looking coldly at Meera. "I was so certain she was going to finish you off."

"It's true isn't it?" Arya turned around and looked at the false Bran. "My brother wouldn't say something like that. You're someone else."

"I told you I'm the Three Eyed Raven." The young man stated simply from his chair.

"And you're dead." Meera growled angrily picking herself up. She moved to strike him but there was something wrong. All the wolves from Nymeria's pack surrounded them. Nymeria growled aggressively trying to gain control of them but they weren't listening.

Arya held her sword up ready to defend herself from the savage wolves, "What's wrong with them?"

Meera looked directly at the Three Eyed Raven. "The Three Eyed Raven is controlling them." She then watched the wolves circling them ready to attack.

Arya was also watching and she also noticed that Nymeria was ready to defend them, "Nymeria doesn't seem to be affected."

"Nymeria is bonded to you." Meera explained, "He can't be influenced like the other wolves."

"No." Arya smirked as she saw something hidden in the snow, "I don't suspect this Three Eyed Raven can influence him either."

Meera had no idea what Arya was on about until she saw a white direwolf leap out of the snow his eyes red with fury. Ghost was always the quietest out of the Stark direwolf litter. Using his fur as camouflage it was easy for him to sneak up on the Three Eyed Raven and knock him out of his chair. Ghost biting on the imposter's arm distracted the Three Eyed Raven long enough to release the hold on the other wolves.

Meera seized the opportunity to raise the sword over the imposter's heart. The Three Eyed Raven made one last ditch effort to stop Meera. He looked at Meera with pleading eyes, "Meera please."

Meera looked at his face with tears in eyes and said, "You're not Bran." Meera drove the sword into the Three Eyed Raven's heart and they were engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

Jon Snow had been cornered by Viserion. He was going to make one last ditch effort to kill the undead dragon with "Longclaw" when he saw a blinding light come from the Gods Wood which momentarily distracted him. He thought for a second that the light had signalled their victory but as he turned and saw that Viserion hadn't disintegrated like the other corpse's the Night King had reanimated he wasn't so sure. However as he looked into Viserion's blue eyes there was no hint of aggression like there was before.

Uncertain of the dragon's intent Jon raised his sword ready to defend himself until he heard a voice come from behind him, "Peace Aegon. The war is over. Viserion means you no harm."

Jon turned and saw the Night King in all his glory. Jon had never heard the Night King speak before. Jon always assumed that this monster was unable to but he had proven him wrong. However just because the Night King had spoken didn't automatically make Jon believe that he could trust him. "You expect me to believe that after all those people you and your army killed? How do you even know my true name anyway?"

"I know when all of my kin are born into this world." The Night King replied, "I know all of their names and when they died."

Jon could see the sorrow as the Night King had spoken of his kin's death which sparked his curiosity, "You said that we are kin?"

"Why do you think that in our encounters I have never harmed you? I maybe the monster you believe me to be but I still have some honour left." The Night King spoke with conviction, "I'm no kin slayer."

"Who are you?" Jon knew he shouldn't trust his enemy but he saw some truth to the Night King's words. There were many times that the Night King could have ended Jon Snow then and there but the Night King had never attacked Jon directly, not even once.

"In life I was Brandon Stark but you may have known me as Bran the Builder." The Night King revealed.

"Impossible." Jon shook his head in denial, "Everyone knows that Bran the Builder had built the Wall. The Wall was built to keep your army out of these lands."

"You know nothing." The Night King smirked, "Long ago when the Andal's invaded, bringing their seven pointed star and their false gods. I ruled this land and defended its people. Our very way of life was under threat so I sought help from the children of the forest. I took a knife of dragonglass into the heart to save my people from the Andals." This confession caused Jon to trace his finger of his own chest where his own scars lay. Jon didn't want to think he had anything in common with this man but it made Jon think of what lengths he would go to save his people. However the Night King continued, "I used my powers to force the Andals south satisfied that our way of life and our Gods were safe. However just because I wanted to use my power to serve the Old Gods it didn't mean that my people had felt the same way. I saw their ambition and greed in their eyes. They wanted me to conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"So why didn't you?" Jon asked.

"I'm no God." The Night King replied, "I learned right then and there that men with powers like mine should not rule. So I swore a vow to myself to hold no lands and be the sword in the darkness…"

"The shield that guards the realms of men." Jon finished. He knew those vows well and now he was speaking to the first man that made them.

"Aye." The Night King nodded in understanding, "I made those vows and built those walls to keep ambitious men out so I wouldn't be corrupted by it. However somehow that greed managed to find its way past the wall."

"Who?" Jon wondered. It was clear to Jon that whoever it was had managed to make the cold seemingly emotionless Night King very angry.

"The 13th Lord Commander was jealous of my power and wanted it for himself." The Nigh King explained bitterly, "He captured one the children of the forest and offered her things to grant him powers that were the same as mine but she refused."

Jon had heard of this legend but it was very different to how the Night King had described it. Jon wondered how many other tales and legends were twisted over time. How would his actions would be viewed in a thousand years or so?

The Night King continued with his story, "My people stopped him and imprisoned him deep beneath the ancient Wierwood tree. He would have power alright, to see and watch everything but never to take part. He was the first Three Eyed Raven." The Night King then looked away sadly, "However that punishment also became our ruin. Under the Wierwood tree he became more powerful, so powerful in fact that he managed to alter events in history. I did not notice this until I witnessed Brandon and Rickard Stark's death at the hands of the valyrian King."

This revelation shocked Jon, "Are you saying that the Mad King, my grandfather…"

"Was never mad at all." The Night King finished, "No one in the throne room heard the Three Eyed Raven whisper into the valyrian King's ear but I did. The Three Eyed Raven seemed determined to end House Targareyen's reign. The chaos and tragedy you father's family endured could all be traced back to him. Your relative Bloodraven had sensed the Three Eyed Raven's interference and attempted to stop it. However he died in process and the Three Eyed Raven took possession over his body giving him access to the blood of Old Valyria which made House Targaryen more vulnerable to the Three Eyed Raven's influence."

Jon was beginning to understand but there was something else that bothered him, "You said that the Three Eyed Raven took possession when Bloodraven had died, are you saying that Bran is…"

The Night King nodded sadly, "I tried to warn him of the danger he was in but the Three Eyed Raven took possession of his body before I could stop him. He manipulated events to not only to destroy House Targaryen but to destroy me as well. He turned the free folk and the children of forest against me. Me and my people were being hunted like animals I had no choice but to fight back."

Jon didn't want to hear anymore he was still reeling from the fact that his brother was dead and that the being that killed him was in his home. Jon thought about the revelation regarding his parentage and how the Three Eyed Raven took the opportunity to push Sam into telling Jon shortly after learning from Daenerys that she had Sam's brother and father executed. There was no real reason for Jon to know as he already bonded with Rhaegal. The only reason why the Three Eyed Rave wanted Jon to know was to drive a wedge between him and Daenerys.

This revelation made Jon angry so angry in that moment that Jon had left Night King and marched right into the Gods Wood to confront this coward wearing his brother's face. However he was too late. By the time Jon arrived he saw his sister Arya and some other girl cry over his brother's corpse. Ghost was immediately at his master's side to offer Jon some comfort. Jon's eyes were so full of tears he didn't see the Night King fly off into the darkness.

The war was over the Night King was returning north beyond the wall. The undead foot soldiers would disintegrate as the Night King had no more use for them. The Wight Walkers would remain by his side as they became his children when Craster had given them away. Viserion would also remain by the Night King side as he couldn't bear to part with such a marvellous beast. However he would not take the Dragon Queen's son without giving her something in return. He left behind a clutch of dragon eggs that he had found beyond the wall. Althoughhe knew none of these could ever replace Viserion in her heart there would be other dragons for her to love and care for.

* * *

**NOTE: I'm still purging the horror that was Season 8 by writing fics. This fic may contain theories that some people may feel is nonsense but be kind as I'm feeling very fragile right now. I may have a following chapter for this one regarding the aftermath of the Three Eyed Raven's death and how people are dealing with knowledge that they were manipulated. Please let me know if you want me to continue or not. It probably won't be a long multiple chapter fic but I think one more would be good to see how the characters are adjusting to the new reality without the Three Eyed Raven.**


	2. Chapter 2

A small council meeting had been called to discuss the revelation about the Three Eyed Raven and the Night King. The majority assumed that with the amount of corpses that had been left behind the Night King was defeated. Jon didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise. He didn't know whether or not he trusted the Night King's word but he couldn't deny a certain atmosphere had left Winterfell. The surviving Dothraki and Unsullied weren't shunned anymore. The people of the North were grateful for any help that they could provide and were generous to offer help to their foreign allies who were not so used to the cold weather. It was everything that Jon Snow had hoped for when he had made the alliance with Daenerys. Everywhere he went the people expressed their gratitude to him and wished to offer that same gratitude to Queen Daenerys but the Dragon Queen had refused to leave her rooms.

Jon had told Daenerys himself of the Night King's true intentions. At first Daenerys didn't want to believe it but then Jon had handed her the dragon eggs that the Night King had left behind. Daenerys knew that the Night King wouldn't leave behind a potential weapon that could be used to harm his army if he was truly against them. Not only that a scout reported that the huge gap in the Wall which allowed the Night King's armies to pass through had been rebuilt overnight. No one could understand it but it only confirmed what Jon already knew that the Night King was telling the truth.

Jon had hoped that Daenerys would turn up for the small council meeting but then he saw Missandei and Greyworm arrive without the Dragon Queen. Jon pulled Missandei aside to enquire, "Is she alright?"

Missandei spoke quietly, "This morning when I came to do her hair. She refused to allow me to braid it."

Jon looked at Missandei in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's a Dothraki custom." Missandei explained, "Each braid signifies a victory."

"That explains the long list of titles you announced on Dragonstone." Jon remembered being really irritated with Daenerys as Missandei listed each one. Jon never liked to announce his achievements like that. He didn't even allow Davos to speak about his resurrection to others not even to his own Northern Lords who were slightly sceptical about why Jon was released from his Nights Watch vows. Daenerys announced her achievements proudly which gave Jon the impression that she was arrogant. However after meeting with the Dothraki and the Unsullied Jon could see why announcing those titles was so important. It was a demonstration of strength which was important in Essos. If Daenerys didn't appear to be strong no one in Essos would have taken her seriously.

Missandei looked down at her hands sadly, "Our Queen doesn't believe that her victories were properly earned. I'm not even sure that she believes herself to be worthy of being our Queen anymore."

"I'll speak to her after the meeting." Jon tried to sound reassuring but he wasn't truly sure how he could help Daenerys through this. He himself was going through an identity crisis of his own so he how could he possibly help someone else with theirs, but he had to try. He had a duty to his people and so did Daenerys. They couldn't fail the people now that the Three Eyed Raven had been defeated.

* * *

Jon was beginning to wonder whether telling the truth to the small council was such a good idea at all. It was easy for Arya to believe that the Three Eyed Raven manipulated all of these people as she along with Meera faced him in the end. Tryion however remained sceptical, "I refuse to believe it!" he raged, "I refuse to believe that some spirit tampered with my mind!" Jon could hardly blame Tryion's scepticism. Jon had already known how much Tryion valued his mind. Tryion had said as much when they had first journeyed to Castle Black. To Tryion his mind was the only weapon he had against his enemies and to hear that something had tampered with it was deeply upsetting for him.

Sansa on the other hand was definitely convinced which had completely surprised Jon for he was sure that she would be the most difficult to convince. "You saw what Varys was like in the crypts. He was completely catatonic and so was Ser Jaime."

"Are there any theories as to why they were worse affected?" Jon really wanted know. If they knew the reason why then maybe these people could be cured.

"I believe it has something to do with how often and how heavily influenced by the Three Eyed Raven they were." Meera explained, "Willis or Hodor as some of you may know him as, according to Bran used to be able to speak actual sentences. When Bran had become the Three Eyed Raven Hodor assistance allowed us to escape the Night King. When I asked Bran what happened to Hodor he barely spoke of it. At the time I assumed he was grieving but now I don't believe so. The Three Eyed Raven must have done something to him."

"Are you saying that my brother has now become a simpleton?" Tryion didn't want to believe that he had lost his brother for good. Tryion desperately wanted to believe that his brother could be saved.

"Not much change there then." Arya quipped which made Tryion want to launch across the table and choke her but he wasn't suicidal.

"Lady Meera's theory does have some merit." Sir Brianne spoke sadly thinking of her friend's state of mind. Brianne was the first to discover Sir Jaime in that state and she was the one that cared for him when he was in that helpless state. "Sir Jaime told me he killed his King to stop Aerys from using wildfire to destroy Kings Landing and yet when Cersei had used it to kill those people in the Sept of Baylor he remained faithfully by her side long enough…"

"To destroy Lady Olenna." Samwell Tarly had finished. Sam had finally stopped and listened to why his family had been executed. He couldn't understand why he had been so upset to hear about his father after everything Sam had suffered at his father's hands. If anything Sam had blamed his father for Dickon's death as well because in Dickon his Randell Tarly had finally got the son he always wanted; a son who would waste his life foolishly all for the sake of pride. Sam had advised Jon against allowing his pride to override what was best for his men when he urged Jon to sign a document to ask the Bolton's for aid for the Nights Watch. Sam logically new that Daenerys aid in the war against the Night King was more important than any grievances he may have had with her. So why did Sam try to jeopardise the alliance with Daenerys by revealing information that could potentially destroy not just her but Jon as well.

"Varys claimed he served the realm but his actions seemed to prove otherwise." Missandei was there when her Queen listed all of Varys' crimes. Varys claimed he had tried to protect her but then aided Robert Baratheon to send assassins to murder her Queen. Then there were his failures in the war against Cersei, "Our allies against Cersei fell so easily and yet his little birds hadn't reported to us any plans for the attacks."

"Your plan was misguided too." Sansa pointed out to Tryion, "I may not be a military expert by any means but even I know that food is more valuable than gold during the winter and yet you had left Highgarden completely exposed." Sansa had heard about this so called clever plan when she was trying to gather food for the troops. The food from Highgarden could have been really useful to them right now. "When we were married you were Master of Coin you had have known that Casterly Rock couldn't have had that much money left if your father was relying on the Tyrell's money to pay for Joffery's wedding."

"Fine." Tryion leaned back in chair with a huff, "The Three Eyed Raven made me a simpleton so what do we do now?"

"We need to know how the Three Eyed Raven's death is affecting the south." Jon announced, "Arya, Meera I want you to form your own spy network. Meera, the Free Folk has one or two wargs that be of help to you. Arya whatever information Meera gathers I need you to assess which is potential threat." Jon knew that Arya's experience as an assassin could help with this. In order to eliminate a target Arya had to observe the target's habits first. Meera's family had experience with wargs and using the wargs could be of an advantage to them.

However not everyone had felt this way. "Are you sure that is wise?" Tryion questioned, "It was a warg that fried my brother's brain and you want them to use their abilities to spy on the south."

"Most warg's can only use their gifts on animals." Meera explained, "The Three Eyed Raven is the only human being that is known to able to invade a human's mind. Though don't believe he was entirely human."

"We can't march south blindly." Jon confirmed, "We need to have some idea what we are up against and we can't march south with an army that is unprepared. I'll be working closely with Greyworm to build our army up to strength." Jon turned to Sansa and Davos. "Sansa and Sir Davos you will look into the castle's defences. Look for any sign of damage or areas where our enemy could sneak in undetected." Jon then turned to Sam and Tryion, "I need you two look into gathering supplies. If there is war we need food and equipment."

"That's assuming our Queen still wants to go to war." Tryion replied glumly. Jon wasn't sure if Daenerys still wanted to go to war either but he wouldn't leave his people defenceless. Jon just hoped Daenerys would feel the same way and snap out of whatever daze she was in.

* * *

Whilst Jon was in the small council meeting Daenerys took the opportunity to sneak out and spend time with her dragons. A part of her felt guilty for avoiding Jon like this but she was ashamed of her reaction to Jon's parentage. Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault as the Three Eyed Raven pushed the thought of her claim to the Iron Throne but now that her mind was clear Daenerys was thrilled to be not so alone in the world.

Her blood boiled at the thought of what the Three Eyed Raven had done to her family. The time she had spent in her room alone allowed her to read the histories of her family. Gilly had brought the books at Daenerys request knowing how uncomfortable Sam had felt around the Queen. Gilly was quick to reassure Daenerys that despite being close to Sam Gilly held nothing against Daenerys for what happened to the Tarlys. Based on what Gilly had told Daenerys of the young mother's encounter with them Daenerys could see why. Daenerys began to wonder if that was another relationship the Three Eyed Raven had poisoned. According to Gilly Sam had made recommendations on which books to start with as gesture of good will. Daenerys was thankful that Jon's friend had made a move to befriend her if only for Jon's sake.

As Daenerys read through the Targaryen histories she could actually pinpoint where the Three Eyed Raven left his mark. From Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters united together to build a better world to his son Maegor turning against his half brother for power and strangely enough with his mother Visenya's approval. This had surprised Daenerys for it was Visenya at Aegon's side that burned castles to avenge her fallen sister so why did she help Maegor push Rheanys' son aside. Most historians assumed it was greed but Daenerys didn't think so for she had felt it herself when Jon told her of his true parentage.

Daenerys had felt resentful towards Jon because the Throne was something she had worked towards her whole life and Jon could take it all away with one word. It didn't matter that Jon had proclaimed he didn't want it. It didn't matter that Jon wasn't aware that he had a birthright to fight for. All that mattered at that time was that the Throne was hers and she couldn't allow Jon to take that from her. It made Daenerys sick to her stomach that she had felt that way and she only could imagine what Jon had felt at that time. Jon's identity had been completely ripped away from him and instead of finding comfort amongst people that he'd thought loved him, all he had felt was rejection.

The Three Eyed Raven had wanted them to be isolated. He wanted Jon and Daenerys to be distrustful of one another. He wanted them to turn against each other like he turned their ancestors against each other in the past. The people said that when a Targaryen is born the Gods flip a coin but that's not what happened. For every time the Three Eyed Raven thought he had destroyed the Targaryen legacy by inflicting madness to the family another Targaryen would find a way to redeem their line.

It must have frustrated the Three Eyed Raven to no end that her her family had found a way to bounce back. Jon was living proof of that. From what Daenerys had learned of Jon's life the Three Eyed Raven must have done everything he could to weaken Jon. Living the life of a bastard would have put Jon at a great disadvantage especially under Lady Catleyn's cold gaze. To have the true heir of the Iron Throne live at the Wall with thieves, rapist and murderers. Daenerys may have had a tough life in Essos but at least she had hope that one day her life was going to be better. What hope did Jon have after he had chained himself to the Wall, forbidden from pursuing his destiny? The Three Eyed Raven must have rejoiced when those mutineers had killed Jon but thanks to Melisandre Jon was brought back and he was free to be what he should have been. Despite having a bastard name he became King of the North and Daenerys had taken that away from him she thought sadly.

Daenerys had played right into the Three Eyed Raven's hands by forcing Jon to bend the knee. It was so obvious now how it must have looked to the Northern lords. Jon had gone the Dragonstone as King in the North only to come back months later with the Dragon Queen looking like a lovesick fool with no crown. It was no wonder to Daenery that she wasn't trusted in the North but she had kept pushing her claim for no other reason than it was simply her by right. She could have said the North needed southern support not just to survive the Long Night but many winters to come but instead she had made herself seem entitled and made Jon look like a fool for bending the knee to her.

However unlike Daenerys Jon hadn't chosen to wallow in despair over the Three Eyed Raven's manipulations. He had chosen to bury himself in his duties. From what Daenerys had seen from her window and based on what Missandei had told her Jon hadn't stopped working. It was like Daenerys and Jon had completely switched mentalities. Her brooding in the corner dwelling on the past whilst Jon refusing to look back and to keep constantly moving forward.

Ghost seemed to be just as busy as his master. Daenerys watched as the white wolf dragged a massive carcass to a very injured Rhaegal. The fight with Viserion took a lot out of Rhaegal both physically and emotionally. In Mereen the two dragons were imprisoned under the Great Pyramid together whilst Drogon was flying off who knows where. Rhaegal and Viserion had a close bond and were often seen flying close together. After Viserion's death Rhaegal mourned for his brother greatly. It wasn't until Rhaegal had bonded with Jon did the dragon started show some joy again. Rhaegal couldn't help but show off to his brother Drogon when Jon took his first flight much to Jon's terror. Since the Three Eyed Raven's defeat Jon had been less wary of Rhaegal and began to truly bond with the dragon. Ghost had managed to form a bond with the dragon as well. The direwolf was often bringing some food to Rheagal whilst the dragon had been too injured to take flight.

Daenerys showed her own appreciation for the direwolf by patting him on the head, "Thank you Ghost that was very sweet of you." Ghost responded by licking Dany's face making her giggle.

"He knows how to take care of his pack." Jon approached her with a smile glad to see that his wolf was getting along with Daenerys. Before the Battle for Winterfell Jon could detect a slight hint of jealousy from his direwolf as the Dragon Queen seemed to monopolise all of Jon's attention. However lately Ghost was Dany's constant shadow, offering what comfort he could during Dany's self imposed isolation but Jon couldn't allow her to hide herself away any longer. "I didn't see you at the small council meeting."

"You seemed to be doing fine without me." Daenerys turned away from Jon tending to her dragons.

"Daenerys." Jon sighed, "If this is about my heritage…"

"No." Daenerys insisted turning to face Jon, "This is about me and the things I've done."

"Missandei told me about the braids." Jon approached Dany moving a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. There was something about Dany's hair flowing free that gave her a look of innocence. "If you don't feel that those victories are yours we can make new ones."

"It's not just that." It felt good to Dany to have Jon close to her again but there was still something holding her back. "There is something in my past that I used to think I was a happy about but with the Three Eyed Raven gone now I feel differently."

"About what?" Jon wanted to understand so that he could help her.

"It's about my first husband, Drogo." Daenerys shivered in disgust at thought of him when before she had felt differently.

Jon saw the reaction as Dany mentioned her former husband. It was the very same reaction Sansa had when she spoke of Ramsey Bolton. He suddenly remembered something Dany mentioned on Dragonstone, "He was the one who raped you." Jon growled and paced angrily, "And Viserys did nothing to stop it?"

"Not all of us are so fortunate to have brothers who would wage war against men who harm their little sisters." One of the reasons Dany had resented Sansa before was because the girl was so under appreciative of Jon's efforts to protect his sister. Dany would have given anything to have a brother like that but she didn't. "Viserys once said that he would let a whole tribe of Dothraki savages and their horse fuck me if it had gotten him an army."

Jon wanted to hit something when heard those words. If Viserys had been alive right now Jon wouldn't have cared if people called him a Kinslayer as long as Jon got to kill him with his own bare hands. "You named your dragons after them?"

"I remembered when Viserys was kind." Daenerys smiled sadly thinking of how he was before. "I don't know if it was the poverty that made him mad or if it was the Three Eyed Raven's doing but he was no longer the brother I once knew."

Jon nodded in understanding. The Three Eyed Raven had meddled in so much that it was hard to tell what aspect of Jon's family was true or not but Drogo was another matter. "What about Drogo? What made you love him?"

"That's the thing. I don't know anymore." Dany cried, "He raped me every night. I thought if learned how to please him things would be better. When I became pregnant he was more gentle and loving but even then I was still treated like a trinket. Then the day came when Robert Baratheon sent a man to poison me whilst I was with child. The man had failed but my husband was livid. He had made a promise before his Gods that he would bring his army across the Narrow Sea. He promised to kill all the men, enslave the children and rape all the women." Daenerys saw the look of horror on Jon's face as she spoke of Drogo's intentions, "I believed myself to be rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms and yet I was thrilled when my husband told his men what he had planned for my people. How could I possibly think like that?"

Jon pulled Dany into his arms as she sobbed. "It wasn't you." Jon reasoned, "It was the Three Eyed Raven. The fact that you feel disgust right now for what Drogo had said shows me that those feelings you had back then weren't real."

"I believed I was in love with him." Daenery looked into Jon's eyes, "So much so in fact that I allowed a witch to perform blood magic to save him from death and sacrificing my child in the progress." Dany placed her hands over her belly looking down in shame, "Because of that spell I can't give you any children."

Jon took Dany's hands away from her belly and wiped her tears tenderly, "I told you I don't believe in that witch's curse."

"But I've had other lovers after that and never got pregnant." Danerys argued. "You going to have to find someone else to carry on our family name."

"I won't." Jon spoke with conviction, "I'm too much a wolf to dishonour you in that way and I'm too much a dragon to let you go."

"But if you don't our house will die." Daenerys cried.

"You are the Mother of Dragons." Jon declared, "You walked through fire and called dragons from stone. Are you telling me that some common witch is more powerful than you? That you can't find a way to break this curse?"

"I don't know if I can." Daenerys never gave much thought in breaking the curse before. She always assumed it was impossible.

"I believe you can." Jon kissed Daenerys on the forehead, "I believe in you so much that I won't marry anyone else but you." Daenerys began to protest but Jon silenced her with a kiss. "As your soon to be husband I command you to find a cure."

"You really believe I can find a way." Daenerys rested her forehead against Jon's. She remembered when she issued such a command to Jorah when he was dying of Grey Scale. The Old bear had been ready to die at that point and yet Daenerys had given him hope.

This was what Jon was giving her. A chance to fight for what she wanted. Jon was giving her hope. "I have more faith in you than any God or prophecy. The question is Dany do you feel the same?" Dany answered him with a kiss of her own. She didn't know what the future may hold for them but she did know that there would be no Three Eyed Rave to ruin things this time. House Targaryen like a phoenix would rise from the ashes and create something better. Like Aegon and his sisters before them Daenerys and Jon would create a dynasty that would last a thousand years. A world where women weren't sold like broodmares and could chose their own destiny. A world where bastards wouldn't be judged for their parent's sins but to be treated fairly and be appreciated for their accomplishments rather than scorned. Together Jon and Daenerys could accomplish anything.

* * *

**NOTE: I've decided to finish the story here. I didn't want to make the story too long because I still have another story I want to finish and hopefully do it justice. I've become completely obsessive concerning Game of Thrones at the moment and the bad ending hasn't helped nor have the "fix it" fics. I like both Jon and Daenarys so I want to see writing that does them justice. Sadly what I have seen is a lot of Jon bashing fics for killing a woman that indiscriminately burned loads of people in a mad rage. I refuse to acknowledge that woman as Dany because that's not her just as I refuse to acknowledge that the man that passively allowed it to happen was Jon. Another writer on this site described Jon as a man who wouldn't stand idly by and allow bad things to happen around him. This writer obviously knows these characters a lot better than the so called professionals do. The more people bash Jon in these "fix it" fics the more I want to dig my heels in and defend him. To make it worse these "fix it" fics are making me dislike Daenerys as a character which is unfair because the Dany in those fics are no more in character than the one being presented in the show. Some people may disagree with my views and think I should simply ignore it. I have for the most part. Any story I don't like I stop reading and don't bother giving it a review. I hope you treat my story the same way.**


End file.
